


In Which the Perfect Plan Begins to Fall Apart

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [70]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2008.





	

It was supposed to be simple: keep an eye on Solidus’ adopted son, nudge him towards becoming the perfect tool, and maintain the masquerade of being nothing more than a devoted, if somewhat nagging, girlfriend.

But he’d made all of those objectives too easy. He’d destroyed all evidence of his past and then buried the rest of the memories so deep just the tiniest vestiges remained; she was free to mold him however she wished.

Then the blue lines appeared on her pregnancy test and she knew she couldn’t pretend any more.

She had to save him, consequences be damned.


End file.
